


All the Wonders You Are

by fluffybun



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, HoennChampionShipping, Introspection, Missing Scenes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/pseuds/fluffybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the moments they realize what that special person means to them, from the first one to forever.</p><p>Mostly based on ORAS (with Mega Evolution and the Delta Episode) but with references to Steven's appearances in Pokemon Black and White 2 and Heart Gold and Soul Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



> All chapter titles are taken from the wonderful song "A Sky Full of Stars".

_April 2012_

She should be terrified, she knows. But she's already sixteen, the daughter of a Gym Leader, and having traveled so far alone and having trust in her Pokemon that she knows they'll do their best together, she perseveres through the darkness. She hoped that Steven, whoever he was, was a skilled enough trainer to protect himself from all the wild Pokemon in this cave…

She stopped when she saw someone in the darkness. “Excuse me, are you…”

***

He had been surprised that his father had given such a young girl a letter for him. But considering how far she had gone, with the determination in her eyes that reminded him of his own when he was just starting out as a Trainer who wanted to make his own name for himself, he realized that maybe his father had recognized this in her too.

Maybe, he thought… He had met many trainers, young and old, during his years of travel, and yes, as both Trainer and Champion. None had this reaction from him but her, clearly only starting her journey but already comfortable with her Pokemon in a way that many with longer years never achieved.

Maybe, this girl would be…

“…I think that you have in you what it takes to become a Pokemon League Champion.” [1]

He saw the surprise in her face that was replaced by the determination he felt earlier.

“Good luck to you, then.” [2]

***

He had been so kind, she thought after, when she had finished training for the day. Giving her this Technical Machine for her Pokemon, and those kind words…

Her cheeks burned. Pokemon League Champion? She was a daughter of a Gym Leader; she had seen firsthand what determination her father had mustered to win his spot among Hoenn’s Gym Leaders. Could she be like that, no, even more like that someday? She didn’t know, but with that man’s kind words, she wanted to try. So many wondrous words he gave her that moment, she only hoped she could live up to them, even though he must just have been kind to say them.

Her last thoughts before she slept were ones she never would have expected.

“Mr. Stone should have said that Steven would be so kind and handsome…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] paraphrased from Pokemon ORAS, at Granite Cave  
> [2] paraphrased from Pokemon ORAS, at Granite Cave


	2. I'm gonna give you my heart...

_May 2012_

It's just a passing crush, she thinks to herself. Who wouldn't have a crush on Steven Stone? Sure, she wasn't aware of him before since she came from a different region and largely stayed out of those kinds of things, but when one mentioned his name anywhere, Pokecenters or Pokemarts or Contest Halls, there would always be people to talk about his skill. But what was Steven? No one would tell her directly who he was; even his father hadn't told her that the Steven she was to give the letter to was his son.

It’s just a crush, she thinks to herself again. It wasn’t like she was going to see him again, anyway. It would be silly to nurse this crush when she’d only seen him that one time, not to mention in the darkness of Granite Cave. She was seventeen now, there was no time for such silliness as crushes on a man she would never see again.

She consulted her map. She was near Route 118 now…

***

He honestly had almost forgotten about her when he ran across her on Route 118. It was clear that she was shocked at seeing him again also, and after exchanging some pleasantries he was about to leave when Latias had come.

“Do you… want us to soar somewhere with you?” [1]

It had felt natural to ask her to come with him. Even with her inexperience, he could tell by the way she looked at Latias, worried, that she cared for Pokemon as deeply as one who had spent years with them at his or her side. And he felt a thrill when she sat behind him on Latias, one that he didn’t know how to explain at this moment.

***

“I’ll take part in this battle as well,” he said, his eyes firm with determination. [2]

Her heart fluttered at the trust he had in her. Trusting a person like her, who hadn’t really been training Pokemon that long… she hoped she was good enough to fight at his side for now. No, he had faith in her, she said. Steven felt like a powerful trainer, with how he understood Latias’ wish to come with them and how confident he was as he stared down these people from Team Magma.

She recalled her words earlier suddenly.

‘…never see again.’

She exhaled. She was doomed.

No, she never had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Route 118, ORAS  
> [2] Southern Island, ORAS


	3. 'Cause you light up the path...

_October 2012_

Steven exhaled as he watched May, young May who had surprised him all over again when she fought bravely with him against members of Team Magma walk away with Latias by her side.

Young May, he thought wryly, but she told him she had been seventeen – seven years younger than him. Seventeen and already so sure of herself, he thought, a very old seventeen indeed. Even if she had started late training Pokemon, hardly anyone would be able to tell now with the skill she had and the bond she had with her partners. He had no doubt she would be able to surpass both Route 119 and Fortree Gym, considering her amazing skills.

“Maybe I should warn Wallace that a powerful trainer will soon knock on his door…”

He shook his head, a smile on his face.

***

She was resting for the night at the Pokemon Center in Fortree City, her Pokemon at her side. Fortree Gym was hard, she had heard from the other trainers staying in the Pokemon Center, but she felt strong. Latias had chosen to come with her, and Steven had believed in her enough to battle with her. She could do it, she believed. She knew it, she trusted her Pokemon. With all the hours they’ve spent together, everything they’ve learned together…

"The great affection you must share with your Pokemon," she murmured, thinking about Steven's words to her as she touched the Mega Bracelet he had given her. She hoped it wasn’t expensive.

"Laat-ias!" The Legendary Pokemon at her side nudged her cheek affectionately.

"Latias," she whispered, ruffling its fur. It trilled happily. This was another part of the Pokemon World that her father had never told her about, Mega Evolution. Perhaps he didn't know it at all. When she had tried it training with her Swampert and Latias, it had been amazing to behold Latias changing form, becoming much faster and stronger, more powerful than it already was. She never knew that Pokemon could evolve like this… no, no one had ever told her this, not even her father. Surely he was aware?

This was where anything her father thought her had ended, and there was so much more to explore in this world she would forge for herself. Not as a Gym leader's daughter, but as herself.

Maybe as Steven had done, she reminds herself. Most people who would inherit such a successful company would be there, ready at any moment to take it over. Why did he wander far from his father and their business? Surely it couldn't just be because of his need to find rare stones...

Maybe he’s been studying this Mega Evolution?

There were so many questions she had about the man who kept appearing in her life and turning it upside down; she wished she could begin to find the answers to them.


	4. 'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark...

_April 2013_

Wallace’s eyes widened imperceptibly as Steven spoke to the young trainer in front of him. Was this… was this the trainer Steven had spoken of a few months back, the one who had helped him on Southern Island? There was no question about it, based on the way he spoke to her as an equal... no, maybe there was more there, even though he would be stupid not to see how strong this trainer in front of him was, how there didn’t seem to be any fear for herself but only a desire to help in whatever way she could. He gave Steven a sly look, which Steven returned with a deep frown and a mutter of “this is not the time, Wallace.”

***

Her hand trembled as she held the Ultra Ball containing Groudon. Such a powerful Pokemon… she had no illusions. It had let her catch it, more than anything. It was not just a question of skill. There was something Groudon had seen in her, something that it had trusted.

She hoped she would be worthy of it.

Steven’s kind words were a balm to her frazzled spirit. The Eon Flute, the Itemfinder… he was so kind to her, and she could give him nothing in return. What could she give him?

And now, with Team Magma finished, would she ever see him again? Wallace had told her there were many paths open to her now, but she wondered which one would let her see Steven again.

***

“She beat me,” Wallace said slowly to Steven, who was sitting on the couch in his house.

Steven nodded. “I know. There was never ever any doubt, especially after she was able to stop all this… to catch Groudon.”

“I told her that she could challenge the Pokemon League,” Wallace said. “Maybe you should go there, you know. I mean, she’s the strongest trainer I’ve seen in years… I have no doubt she’ll at least make it to you.”

“I know,” he said. “I’ll leave in a while. I have to warn the Elite Four, though they won’t believe me.”

Wallace shook his head. “No, they’ll probably already be readying themselves. It’s all over the BuzzNav, you know.”

Steven sighed. “Yes, I should have thought of that. Well, Wallace, I should leave if I want to make it to Evergrande by nightfall.”

Wallace nodded. As Steven was about to leave, he added, “Does she know that you are the Champion?”

Steven shook his head. “Unless someone else has told her, I doubt it.”

“Do you want me to tell her?”

Steven shook his head again. “It is for her to discover, if she gets past the Elite Four.”

Wallace grinned at him. “Oh, she’ll discover it, all right. And I think she’ll end up falling in love with you if she hasn’t already.” There was no question of it at all actually, seeing how the two looked at each other during their time in Sootopolis together, even in times of crisis, but he wanted to tease Steven.

Steven turned away quickly, but there was no mistaking the redness of his ears. “Don’t be silly, Wallace.”

Wallace let him, because it was amusing to see Steven, for all that his looks entranced so many women, embarrassed about his feelings for a girl. But what a worthy girl – no, woman, Wallace thought. As worthy of Steven as he was of her, if they actually got their acts together and realized it.

***

“Oh, Wallace…” It was kind of the Sootopolis Gym Leader to meet her at the Pokemon Center the day after she had beaten him to wish her well.

“I came to see you off,” he said, nodding at Latias. “Have you chosen your path, May?” Wallace’s voice was kind. [1]

She nodded. “I’m going to challenge the Pokemon League.” If she was strong enough, maybe some day, her path would cross with Steven’s again, and maybe she could help him defend Hoenn from evildoers at his side.

Wallace’s smile widened. “Then I will wish you good luck, as challenger to the League.”

“Thank you,” she whispered before pulling out the treasured Eon Flute, remembering the kindness in Steven’s voice as he gave it to her. “Latias, we’re going!”

As Wallace watched May and Latias disappear over the horizon, his voice was but a whisper.

“He’ll be waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In Sootopolis, Wallace tells the player that there are two paths open to him/her after defeating him: completing the Pokedex with Professor Birch in Littleroot Town or challenging the Pokemon League.


	5. Such a heavenly view...

_May 2013_

She wished Steven were here to see her, for she still couldn’t believe she had gotten this far. Already she had gotten past Sidney and Phoebe, both exceptionally strong trainers, and if she was right, after Glacia there would be Drake then…

The Elite Four were like no trainers she had fought against before, all possessing Pokemon trained to the best of their abilities, with bonds clearly forged by years of training. Still, even if she hadn’t been on her Pokemon journey as long as they all had, she felt that her feelings of love and determination couldn’t lose to them, not now.

This is my dream, she thought to herself. To be able to hold my own against the best with my beloved partners at my side, fighting alongside me.

“You are almost to the end,” murmured Glacia, after fixing her dress. “There is just Drake behind this door, then…”

I wasn’t sure exactly what I would find at the end after defeating the Elite Four; I hadn’t really thought about it. Dad hadn’t really talked about it; but then, he hadn’t ever planned to challenge the League to my knowledge, wanting to focus on his training his Pokemon and being a good Gym Leader to Petalburg City.

“What’s at the end?”

Glacia’s smile deepened.

“The Champion, who has been awaiting someone like you, should you prove up to the task.”

***

“Champion,” said Glacia carefully. “The Challenger will be entering your room in a few moments.”

Steven exhaled. This was the time to tell May what he really was, other than a man who searched for rare stones and researched Mega Evolution.

It was time to face her not just as a man, but as the Champion of Hoenn.

How would she face him? How would he face her?

And… would this be the dawn of a new legend?

He would be a fool to look away, even for a second.

***

“What have you seen on your journey with your Pokemon? What have you felt, meeting so many other Trainers out there? Travelling this rich land of Hoenn… Has it awoken something inside you? I want you to come at me with all that you’ve learned. My Pokemon and I will respond in turn with all that we know!” [1]

Each word he spoke sunk deep into her heart.

And this was the real Steven, she thought as he faced her, the title of the Champion held over their heads. This was the real Steven Stone, she realized, and this was the reason behind why he had always gotten involved in the troubles Hoenn faced. He was no powerful wandering trainer ready to give tips to young trainers starting on her Pokemon journey... no, he really was that to her. But now, there was no question in the tone of challenge in his voice and the anticipation in his eyes as he looked at her, his Mega Stickpin glinting over his breast.

This was the Champion of Hoenn she was facing.

And, she realized again, her heart beating wildly, this was the man she loved.

This was more than any crush.

And when he gave her the title, passed it onto her, there was no expression of dismay on his face, but only happiness for her.

She couldn't look away, not even for one second. Not during the battle they had that was so fiercely fought, nor now when he led her into the Hall of Fame. Not even when he congratulated her again so sincerely, even when he had lost.

Even while biking home with Brendan, his words remained on her mind.

She had hesitated too long so he had left the room first and her feelings were left unsaid.

She hoped she would be able to tell him soon. Surely she would still see him even if she was Champion, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Evergrande City, the Champion’s room


	6. And I don't care, go on and tear me apart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Delta Episode in ORAS in this chapter!

_May to August, 2013_

Everyone remembered Red’s disappearance after he had come out of nowhere to beat the then current Champion of the Pokemon League, both of them even if you counted his rival who had won the position just before he did. Because of what had happened then, the event shrouded in mystery, it had been advised that when there was a new Champion, the old Champion would take some time to help the new Champion ease into the position as best he or she could, gradually introducing the new Champion to the workload of the old.

There were always an influx of Elite Four Challengers right after a new Champion would be crowned, so the new Champion was usually tasked to handle all challenges to defend the title while the old Champion dealt with the other things a Champion was expected to do: investigating any unrest or disturbances in the region, certain decision making, and would inform the new Champion often of what he or she needed to know.

There was also the extra training a new Champion had to surpass: with Steven’s loss, he had given the Elite Four Mega Stones so that they too could use Mega Evolution – it made for a stronger Pokemon League overall, which boosted Hoenn’s image as a region of strong trainers. May rose beautifully to the training, never faltering with the Mega Evolutions of the Elite Four’s Pokemon and finding ways to defeat each soundly. He was proud of her; everyone was. She was changing, becoming more powerful, and he longed for the time when there was only him and her, working together for the peace of Hoenn.  But she deserved her title, her acclaim, and she was shining as brightly as a lone star in the night sky; there was no point in being selfish.

Her smile as she looked at him after she had undergone another hard training with his own Pokemon was a balm to his troubled thoughts.

“Steven, you gave me the Mega Bracelet. I wouldn’t have been able to achieve this bond with my Pokemon, being able to reach new heights in my relationships with them because of you,” she said earnestly, her eyes shining.

“All I did was give you your Mega Bracelet,” he said gently. “You did the rest, May.”

“Still, thank you” she said. “I…”

His smile was quiet. “Maybe, one day, you will find a use for this.” He offered her a Metagrossite, the extremely rare Mega Stone that no one else he knew had. He had been lucky to come across two of them during his explorations in another region a long time ago, while on Champion business.

He knew he was falling deeper and deeper each day, but this was a defining moment, according to Wallace.

“You gave her a rare rock, no, one of the rarest rocks of all! That’s love, you know?”

Wallace was enjoying himself too much, Steven thought wryly as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

***

_August 2013_

It had been embarrassing, May thought. Here she was, just asking Steven for tips on certain things about challengers and how to deal with them, and Wallace had come by at just the right time to tease them.

“You look so nice together,” he had said with a teasing smile. “May, maybe you’d like to invite Steven to the next contest you enter! Have you seen May in a contest, Steven?”

She had gone bright red before running off, muttering anything to excuse herself, she didn’t recall what.

Steven glared at Wallace.

Wallace put up his hands. “Well, I’m sure you’d like to see May in her Contests too you know. She’s as determined as she is in normal battles, but she’s all dressed up for it.”

Steven shook his head quickly, hoping in vain that his blush wasn’t visible to Wallace.

***

_April 2014_

His embarrassment at his ever increasing feelings for May kept him away on certain Champion and Devon Corp business matters, such that he would only be able to leave written reports for May at times of what he did for the League. He missed her, though he felt he couldn’t demand any of her time. She was busy, he knew, so busy with accepting challenges and the increasing load of paperwork, League politics, and investigations. He knew soon that she would be ready to take everything on herself. No, she was already ready and he knew it best – he just didn’t want to stop helping her through the League, even only in small ways.

He missed her, though. He hadn’t been able to see or talk to her in months. There were nights when he would stare at his PokeNav Plus, wondering if he should take up the courage to call her and leave a message. He never did.

However, one night, when he was holding his PokeNav Plus and thinking of her, that his father left a message for him.

“We have a problem, Steven. I need you to come here to Devon Corp. It involves the world.”

His forehead wrinkled. His father wouldn’t say such words if he didn’t mean it. He would involve May in this, not just because she was the Champion and should be involved anyway (did his father even know that he had lost the title to her? Steven doubted it), but because May… when one had seen and worked with her, one believed she could overcome everything with her skill, her bonds with her Pokemon, and her resourcefulness.

He finally had a reason to leave a message for May, though it didn’t look like a joyous one.

***

May had come to meet him in Rustboro City, worried but ready to do whatever he could. Each task she had been given she had risen to admirably, surprising all who dealt with her.

Wallace had been admiring when they had finally gotten to talk after everything was over. “To beat me, even when I was holding nothing back…” [1]

“She is more worthy of the title than either of us,” Steven had said quietly. “My job… well, there is little left of it.”

Wallace’s eyes widened. “Steven… you can’t intend to…” [2]

Steven looked at Wallace carefully. This man was his closest friend, who knew how he thought, how he decided on things. “I’ll still be around to do my duty on behalf of the Pokemon league.”

His voice continued, getting softer and softer. “When the time comes for me to pursue my own hopes… well, I hope that you, Wallace, will be behind me to lend a hand.” [2]

Wallace looked at him shrewdly before sighing in resignation. “I bow to the wish of the pampered heir. I, Wallace, will do this thing you wish, Steven.” [2]

“Thank you, old friend” Steven said. If he left, though, there would be only one regret, though he couldn’t voice it out to Wallace.

Wallace exhaled. “I’ll watch over her too for you, Steven, not that she needs it.”

He nodded, gratitude suffusing his voice. Wallace knew him so well.

***

It had hurt, maybe more than a little, to see them together in Mossdeep a few days after everything that had happened with Rayquaza, with Zinnia, with Team Magma. He had seen how the young man had congratulated her back in Ever Grande, how she had received his congratulations and wish to go home together gently. But seeing them together having fun in Mossdeep after everything he and May had done together, after she had caught Rayquaza and stopped Team Magma’s plan…

No, it was clear (or maybe he hoped more than not) that May thought only of the young man she accompanied as a friend. Wallace had said so himself, having had occasion to observe them more in the months that he himself had been going around on both Devon Corp and League business. But then this only reminded him that well, maybe…

May was so bright, so wonderful, and ready to revitalize Hoenn with her views and projects. She didn’t need him anymore. He was the one who needed to stop basking in the glow that was hers, the one who needed to let her shine on her own like the wonderful woman she’d become, was going to become.

It was time to leave, he thought. He had planned this, the Elite Four was ready, May was ready. Wallace and the Elite Four would help her, if needed. He had known this for a while already, but he had delayed his journey because… he wanted to spend some more time with May.

No, that wasn’t accurate, since he had stayed away from her anyway. It was only because of his father that he had come to call her again. If he had helped her even a little during that troubled time, then he was satisfied. His staying had not just been the foolish wish of a man infatuated with someone he could never have. But this time was at an end, and he had to move forward.

Maybe while he explored the world, the world he was excited to see, he would be able to move on.

“Beldum!” The Pokemon he had bred for May floated happily around him as he wrote down the letter he had prepared for May.

He sighed. “Beldum, I’m giving you to this girl” he said, pointing at the newspaper he had with May’s face. “She’s a wonderful girl, no, a wonderful woman and a great trainer – I’m sure she’ll take care of you…”

Of that, he had no doubt. He had bred his Metagross to have this Beldum ready to give to her on her nineteenth birthday next month, but it would have to be his goodbye gift instead.

He hoped she wouldn’t hate him for leaving without saying goodbye.

***

_May 2013_

She should really throw away the letter, she thought to herself. So many bitter tears she shed when she read it, only stopping when she remembered the Pokeball it was next to. The Beldum Steven had left her was very well-taken care of, one that she then raised carefully. It was a precious gift, this Pokemon Steven had entrusted her with, and she would raise it to be a Pokemon that he would be proud of.

"Wow, May, that's a really rare Pokemon" Brendan had commented when he had first seen it. "There aren't any of those in Hoenn, well, actually the only place I can think of right now that would have them would be..."

"Johto," she said softly. She had known that, of course, after caring for the last thing Steven had left her. When he had given her the Metagrossite, had he already planned to leave then?

He had confided in her then, asked her to help him stop Team Magma in their last mad quest. What happened after, what could have made him want to leave?

Had he… gotten tired of giving her advice? But Steven was so kind, had she done something wrong that hurt him?

She buried her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do?

“Beldum!”

She looked at her Beldum. No, Steven must have had his reasons to leave, she thought. If he hated her, he wouldn’t have given her such a precious Pokemon, one that would always remind her of him. She would just have to trust in him, hope her rationalization was right.

And she’d wait for him to come back into her life again when the time was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Paraphrased from Delta Episode, Steven and Wallace’s conversation  
> [2] Direct quotes from Delta Episode, Steven and Wallace’s conversation
> 
> I've taken certain liberties with the timing of events post-game, particularly with the timing of the Delta Episode, Steven's letter, and the Elite Four getting Mega Evolutions in a way that hopefully makes sense. Steven mentioned in his message to May at the start of the Delta Episode that he hadn't contacted her for a long time, but of course when you go to the League after the Delta Episode, the Elite Four are powered up thanks to Steven, who is still there. ^^; And when you go to Steven's house the letter is there... Haha, hopefully my attempt at sorting such possibilities out makes sense in some way.


	7. And I don't care if you do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken the liberty of having Champions from other regions interact with each other; we do have this set in canon thanks to Pokemon Black and White 2 and the Pokemon World Tournament, specifically the Champions Tournament.

_May 2015_

It had been Nate’s, the Champion of Unova’s, suggestion, three years after May had become Champion.

“A Pokemon World Tournament,” he had said. “We had one a few years ago, when I was newly made Champion. Trainers from different regions came, Gym Leaders and Champions, and we all battled here in Unova. It will bolster people’s spirits more, I know it.”

Serena, the Champion of Kalos, crinkled her forehead. “That was a long time ago, Nate, wasn’t it? You were already Champion then? I was still in Kanto then.”

Nate grinned. “Well, you know, when you have the skill-“

The other Champions rolled their eyes, seemingly used to Nate. May found him adorable.

“I think it’s a good idea,” said Lyra. “I’m sure Lucas would like it too, if he were here. I mean, we’ve all gotten used to being Champion, so it’s a good time to get together. And it would help unify the regions, right?”

Nate nodded excitedly. “Then so we’re agreed? What do you think, May? Wait, your father is a gym leader, right?” Do you remember it?”

She nodded. She had only watched it on the TV with her mother; at that time her father was new to the job and hadn’t been able to get them tickets in time. “Yes, I do.”

“It’ll be fun,” Nate promised. “It’s a rush you can’t reproduce.” His grin was heart-melting. “And I’ll get to fight all of you – I won’t lie, I’m most excited about that. I haven’t had a real match in a long time.”

“We’ll still have to track down Lucas,” Lyra reminded him, though she was smiling as she did so.

“Heck, I’ll find him myself even if I have to climb to the top of Mt. Coronet” Nate said excitedly. “Where should we hold it?”

Serena looked excited as well, bouncing up and down in her chair. Like her, Serena had come from a different region than the one she was Champion of, and she was curious about all the other regions she hadn’t been able to visit. “Have you gone to Unova before, May?”

“No, I haven’t.”

Serena grasped her hands happily. “Then we’ll have to explore it, if we have time!”

Nate gave her a wry smile, clearly knowing where Serena’s thoughts were going. “Unova is beautiful, Serena, but if you’re planning on doing some shopping…”

***

_August 2015_

It had been by chance he had been in Unova investigating reports of a rare stone that reacted to Flygons when his father had contacted him about the Tournament.

“Steven, the tournament will be held there in Unova. You know, the same place the last one was held in, the one you participated in in 2011.”

“I know, Dad.” He remembered that day well; it had been humbling for all the Champions to have been beaten by the newly titled Unova Champion in the Champions Tournament, the young man much younger than any of them. It had been Cynthia who had said it: “the future is with the young.” Each of them had felt their age then.

His father’s tone was firm. “I’m sending you a ticket. Just get to the nearest Pokemon Center… that’ll be Driftveil for you now, right? At least you’ll already be near the venue.”

“Dad… I don’t need to. I’ve had that moment already.” This was not the time to try to participate in ranked Pokemon battles all over again.

His father’s smile was sly. “Perhaps you wouldn’t want to miss something about it, Steven. Rather, the one who carries our region’s hopes now.”

Steven blinked, before suddenly turning away to hide his blush. This was embarrassing. How had his father… It had to be Wallace. This had Wallace written all over him.

“I am your father, Steven” his father said, his grin bright. “Now go on, go to the Pokemon Center and get the ticket. I’ll see you at the World Tournament.”

***

At the Pokemon World Tournament, there were many great battles to watch and so many Trainers to keep an eye on, but everyone was most looking forward to the Champions Tournament.

“They’re all new,” someone near him said. “No one from the previous Champions Tournament is there, except for Nate from Unova.”

“They said it’s why it was held here again,” said the person’s companion. “He had the most experience with it, compared to the others.”

“Who will be the best of them,” wondered another. “You can’t really trust the reporters from each region; you know they’re biased. Not that they aren’t all great trainers and all, but…”

“Well, there was that report, you know, the one that analyzed each Champion. Some think it will come down to Mega Evolution, which well… there aren’t many details of. But each Champion has it, so…”

It was part of why so this particular tournament was packed. A battle with a participant using Mega Evolution was rare enough, much less seeing a tournament with all trainers capable of using it. For many people, this would be their first one seeing a match with Mega Evolution in person.

“The Kalos Champion is beautiful,” said a guy nearby admiringly. “I was able to see her in the Challenger’s Hall when I came in, that beautiful hair of hers and her smile…”

“The Johto Champion is also cute,” said his friend quickly. “She’s powerful too, you know – do you know she’s beaten the former Champion Red, the one who disappeared after defeating that Team Rocket?”

The first guy agreed immediately. “Yeah, she’s really cute too. But well, Serena…” He trailed off happily, his eyes closing in excitement.

Steven grinned inwardly at the obvious infatuation the young boy had for the Kalos Champion. It made him feel old to hear such things.

“Wow, Serena would be pleased to hear that” said the person next to him, a young girl with brown pigtails, cheerfully. “What do you think, Trevor?”

The small boy with red hair next to her shrugged. “Serena’s used to that kind of thing, after being Champion for so long.” It was clear he wasn’t interested in the topic, instead fiddling with his digital camera.

Clearly these two knew the Kalos Champion, Steven thought, considering the way they talked so familiarly about her. He wondered if May’s friend, the one who became a Pokemon Professor, had come to watch her too. He frowned, before shaking his head. There was no point in petty jealousies over something one didn’t hope to have. Besides, as far as all reports were concerned (and Steven would not admit to anyone that he did at least take note of the news every often for such), May was still single.

The girl gave a sniff, before turning to the dark-haired boy next to them. “Well, what do you think, Calem?”

The boy in question was frowning at them, his hand on what Steven recognized to be a Mega Bracelet on his other arm.  “They talk too much,” he said gruffly. “They should just keep quiet and watch the Champions, not drool over them.”

The girl’s smile widened. “Maybe you’re saying that because you like-“

Steven turned away from the group next to him, suddenly hearing his region mentioned by the earlier group.

“If we’re talking pretty Champions, though” said one, “Hoenn’s Champion isn’t to be beaten. Have you see her?” There was nodding all around.

Steven’s heart beat faster. May was beautiful, there was no point in denying himself this admission considering one would have to be blind not to notice it. And people certainly had the right to talk about it as much as they talked about the attractiveness of other Champions. He hoped she wasn’t embarrassed by such talk. He had been, especially when he was new to the Title. He had gotten used to it by the time he had met May, though, and it helped that his work had made him less visible to the public eye, but he could see May feeling embarrassed about it.

“And this is the first match,” the announcer said. “Champion Lucas from Sinnoh versus Champion May from Hoenn!”

The crowd roared. Lucas, who he recognized from news reports when he was still in Sinnoh, walked out slowly, clearly not used to the attention. May, who followed him, was also hesitant, but when she saw Lucas out there, she smiled at him and held out her hand.

“Let’s have a good battle,” she said kindly, shaking his hand. The hesitant look in her eyes disappeared, and she smiled at him again.

Steven’s breath was taken away by the newfound determination in her eyes.

When the battles began, it was taken away again.

***

“Ah, my boy, I wondered if you would make it here” said his father, coming up behind him after the finals of the tournament.

“Dad,” he said resignedly. “Thank you for the ticket.” It was only polite to do so, and Steven was very grateful for his dad for letting him see May again, even at a distance, but he didn’t want his father to blatantly see him happiness at being able to do so.

His father looked over at May, who was clearly embarrassed at the attention she was getting from everyone who was congratulating her. “Aren’t you going over to congratulate her? Some of the other former Champions have already congratulated her, you know.”

He shook his head, stealing another look at her again, storing each moment he had looking at her in his mind to carry through the nights he wondered if he would ever see her again in person. “She doesn’t need me to congratulate her,” he said. For May has already gone far beyond what he had taught her, it was clear. It was clear now how much more she had gone further with Mega Evolution than he had with the bond she had shown during her battles with her Pokemon.

His father gave him a disappointed look. “Well, perhaps she doesn’t need you to congratulate her… but perhaps she would like for you to congratulate her. She hasn’t seen you in what, two years? She must miss you.”

“No, I- I’ve stayed too long, I should go-“

His father was unrelenting. “Well, if you won’t go, then I’ll call her over.”

“What?! DAD!”

His father ignored him, choosing to call out her name instead.

“Mr. Stone?” she called from her place. “Hold on, let me get over there!”

It was obvious when she finally spotted him, though, because her eyes widened and she started to tremble. “Steven?”

“May,” he said softly, wishing that his father wasn’t around, even though his father had given him this opportunity.

His father clearly understood this because he quickly congratulated May and gave him a sly look before disappearing into the crowds.

***

May’s heart caught in her throat when she saw who was next to Mr. Stone.

“Congratulations, May” he had said softly when his father had left them. “I was very impressed; you’ve improved so much.”

“Thank you,” she said, hoping he couldn’t hear her heart beating loudly. “I… I’m glad to see you, Steven.”

“Same here,” he said gently. “I… I was lucky to be in Unova at this time.”

“Will… will you come back to Hoenn soon?” She hesitated, her hands twisting the corner of her shirt. “Everyone misses you.” I miss you, she thought, but she didn’t have the courage to say that. Have you found what you were looking for, she wondered.

“I don’t know,” Steven said. “I’ve heard rumors of a place in Kalos of a stone that might be a Mega Stone…”

“Oh…” she said, deflating. “I… I understand.”

His heart fell at her obvious disappointment. “Hoenn doesn’t need me, not anymore” he said quietly, “not with someone like you protecting it. I’ve heard all all you’ve done, all the changes you’ve made, May, and I can’t find the words to tell you how proud I am of you.” And he was proud. For all that all the new young Champions had been doing undeniably well in defending both their titles and their regions against both trainers and evildoers, May was exceptional. He had heard about all her adventures from the news, his father and Wallace, whom she both worked with at times. He wished he could stay by her side, but… No, he thought to himself. That is not the place for him to be, he thought self-depreciatingly. “But if I can help advance the research of Mega Evolution, then at least I can contribute something that only few can do.” There was a flaw in his explanation somewhere – he knew that Cynthia and Lance still kept their eyes on their home regions and still assisted their Champions as needed, but May made him stumble over his words when she gave him such sad looks with those beautiful eyes of hers.

“I know, and you deserve to do what you love after all your years protecting Hoenn-” she said, forcibly closing her mouth before she could add to what she had said. _But what about me, who would like to see you more, even if I cannot hope for your affection?_

He looked conflicted, his hand raised in the air and May hoped that he was about to comfort her, when his eyes cleared and he let his arm drop to his side.

“Your friend is there,” he said quietly. “I won’t keep you, May. Congratulations again,” he said. “I was honored by your using Metagross, you know.”

“He is an irreplaceable member of my team,” she said softly, trying to convey her feelings for him in that one sentence.

“I’m happy to hear you say that,” he said, his eyes kind. “Take care, May.”

“Take care,” she said softly, turning to watch as he left the facility.

“Was that the former Champion, Steven Stone?” Brendan’s voice came from behind her. “Wow, that’s amazing! My dad was saying that Professor Sycamore, you know, the guy from Kalos, would do anything to talk to him about Mega Evolution considering he knows so much about it!”

“Yeah,” she said softly, still mourning his disappearance. Would she ever see Steven again? She hated that she had no answer to that.

She shook her head and put on the biggest smile she had, one that hopefully looked natural after how many hours practicing it in the mirror, and turned to face everyone else who wanted to talk to her.

“Thank you,” she said to the next people she talked to and she tried her best to converse with them, but she couldn’t forget the look in Steven’s eyes in that one moment. It made her want to run after him, but she couldn’t. She wasn't just May, a trainer.

She was May, the Champion of Hoenn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my secret headcanon that Pokemon XY/Pokemon ORAS occur at around the same time, considering how Mega Evolution busts out during the course of both games. With their shared background of moving from another region to the one they eventually become the champion of, I always thought that the Champions of Hoenn and Kalos would get along with each other, if they ever met.


	8. 'Cause in a sky, in a sky full of stars...

_June 2017_

She still missed him. It was stupid, she knew, and she felt she wore her heart on her sleeves even four years after he had gone. She was already twenty-two, she thought, this was too painful to keep up. It was only a blessing that the media hadn’t started running reports on how the Hoenn Champion was clearly lovelorn.

It helped, though, that she had many other things on her plate right now, so she wasn’t as visible to the public as usual. With helping Mr. Stone, Professor Birch and Brendan, and the Elite Four with their own investigations on various things and with things finally quieting down for a while, there hadn’t been much to report on her, nor any public sightings of her. There were advantages to being able to walk in a crowd without being recognized, she found, especially with her work, though she had to use various disguises. Thankfully, Serena had sent different clothes and wigs to aid her with that, all from Kalos.

Maybe, maybe someday, she thought…

If this duty is over, when someone more worthy than her stepped up to become Champion, then maybe she could go and find him and bring him home herself.

He loved Hoenn, it was clear with every word he spoke to her. One couldn’t be a Champion of a region without loving it with every breath in one’s body. Even if she had come from a different region entirely, there was no question that her loyalties lay with Hoenn, no matter what. Serena was the one who understood it best.

Maybe, when he had found everything he had hoped for in the world he wanted to explore…

Maybe, he would come home with her.

Or at least, maybe she could finally tell him her feelings and be as brave as she really wanted to be, especially when she was with him. 

***

_October 2017_

“Are you ready to come home, Steven?”

“Yes, I am, Wallace.” Steven’s eyes were tired over the Pokenav Plus. “It’s time.”

Wallace smiled. “Well, it’s about time” he said. “After all, you’re nearly thirty. Your father will be delighted-“

Steven grimaced. “And will likely tease me terribly when I get back, all about the things I don’t know in Devon Corp.”

Wallace grinned, before his voice lowered enough that Steven had to draw closer to the Pokenav to hear his next words. “May’ll be happy.”

“S-She will?” He regretted his outburst immediately when Wallace’s smile morphed into a grin that promised much teasing when he got back.

“Of course she will. And maybe you’ll finally get the courage to tell her your feelings-“

“Goodbye Wallace, the boat’s coming” he said quickly, ending the call. He groaned. He hoped Wallace wouldn’t tell his father about his reaction, but that was a pipe dream.

But May… he sighed. He had made his resolution when he decided to come home. He would tell her when he next saw her.

Maybe, maybe, when she received his words he could finally accept that he couldn’t ever be with her.

He hoped, at least, that she wouldn’t hate him for feeling this way about her.

He shook his head ruefully. This was May, one of the most selfless people he’d ever met. This was a girl who got involved in the troubles with Team Magma because it was the right thing to do, not because of duty. She could never really hate just because of this.

This was a rational thought, though it comforted him little as he made his way on the ship to Hoenn.


	9. I think I see you...

_October 2017_

Four years after she earned the title of Champion, she still bears it with pride. She knows that people whisper that she's held the title so long considering how young she was. It had been something challengers, especially if they reached her, would comment on.

“How could you have gotten so good this fast?”

“Didn’t you start out as a Pokemon trainer rather late? Sixteen, right?”

“How could you be so strong? You’re just… well, you’re so young!”

No, Steven hadn't fallen into that trap ever since she had met him. Even when she still had only a few badges to her name, he had given her the respect he would give any Elite Trainer. After many years defending her title, many had gotten used to her, but there were still others who made their dismay and shock known especially when she was around.

There had been one unofficial challenger, though, who had said this: “The previous Champion must have been weak, to give the title to someone so young!”

She had beaten him soundly then, ignoring the obvious amusement on the Elite Four’s faces as she did. He had deserved it, insulting Steven like that. Steven, who had respected her ever since he had met her, even if it was clear that she was just a beginning trainer.

And if it was as much for his honor as it was for hers to defend her title to the fullest, then she would do so with every breath in her body.

***

This was not the right place to be right now, Steven thought wryly as he tried to comfort the lady next to him. He had just been in the Slateport Department Store, looking for something, maybe something nice for May’s secret base, maybe a plush toy of her starter Pokemon, that he would give her if he ever got up the courage to see her now that he was back in Hoenn, when the criminals had entered the store and immediately taken everyone in the store hostage. They were but thugs, but the number of hostages they had taken was worrying.

These were civilians here with him, he thought sadly. It was clear that there were no trainers here, and he hoped that any beginning trainer who might be there would stay silent. They had guns, he noted, and even experienced trainers wouldn’t know how to deal with people who used firearms as well as Pokemon to attack.

He felt Metagross’s Pokeball in his pocket. It was clear that he would have to step up this time…

A hand touched his arm. “No, Steven.”

His eyes widened as he turned to see… see May, her gray eyes calm as she looked at him from beneath her green hat. How had he not recognized her? And why… was she in disguise? (He thought she looked better with her brown hair, not the blonde wig she was currently wearing under her green hat.) “May, what are you doing here?” If they saw that they had the Champion… They would either run away or possibly shoot her, and he didn’t know if May could…

“It’ll be all right,” she said softly, her hand moving back to her pocket.

“But May, they have guns-“

Her smile was soft, yet took his breath away as she took off her hat and dusted off her pants. “I am the Champion of Hoenn, after all. Trust me, Steven” she said softly.

He couldn’t deny her anything when she looked at him like that; she had his heart in her hands and didn’t know it. “I always have, May.”

“Thank you,” she said softly, before she looked over his shoulder. “Please back up Brendan if you really want, Steven, though you don’t need to.” Her eyes met someone else’s over his shoulder, and he followed her gaze to see her friend – a small pang of jealousy made its way into his heart before he batted it away, this wasn’t the time – also clearly disguised, who nodded at both of them. The young man seemed relieved to have someone else in on their plan to confront the criminals.

“Please, though” she said quietly. “Be careful.”

He sighed. “You’re the one going to clearly force a confrontation with them and you want me to be careful? May, your priorities…”

She smiled at him again. “Then watch my back,” she said, before she brought out a Pokeball, clutching it in her hand before speaking again, this time to the criminals.

“I am the Champion of Hoenn and I will defend these people with my life!”

***

When the criminals are taken away, their tails between their legs, she walked over to him, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Are you okay, Steven?"

She knew firsthand on many occasions in the past that Steven was capable enough of protecting the people of Hoenn in this incident, but it wasn't his job anymore. It hadn’t been for a long time. It was hers.

She was thankful she was here to stop it. Brendan had been lucky when he had overheard that rumor when they were just outside earlier, that something might happen at the Department Store. Steven… He had been there, she knew, much to her surprise. She knew he would have backed her up, had been worried she might get hurt from the criminals’ guns.

Her heart melted at the concern on his face.

"Yes," he said, his eyes not leaving her face. "May, that was dangerous..."

She gave him a wry smile, hopefully softened by the tone of her voice. "No more than what I've been getting into since you met me, Steven Stone. I've missed you, Steven."

His voice is hoarse. "I've missed you too, May..."

This was not the time to falter, May, she thought. Please let everything stop for a moment, she pleaded, because I don’t know that when things settle down if he’ll ever appear in my life again. She took a deep breath before looking into his eyes. "Steven, I-"

He takes her hand, looking around to confirm that no one was paying attention to them right now. Surprisingly, it seemed that people were giving them some privacy, out of respect for May and how she’d put her life on the line for these people. "May, there's something I want to tell you now. Will you let me?"

May knew that she still had some things to do – there were reporters outside who had begged for an interview, the Elite Four that she would have to call to reassure… Her eyes landed on Brendan, whose eyes showed acceptance as he mouthed that he would handle things.

“All right, Steven.”

He nodded as he gently guided her to a secluded corner.

“I promised that if I returned to Hoenn and I still felt this way, May, I would tell you something.” He gave a self-depreciating laugh. “Honestly, I wonder why I even thought I could ever stop.”

“Stop what, Steven?” Her heart was beating erratically at the way he looked at her now, unguarded and full of affection for her. He had never looked at her like this before.

“May,” he said quietly. “May, I love you.”

Her heart exploded. “Steven-“

His hand placed hers over his heart. “You don’t have to say anything. I… I just wanted you to know.”

She felt a multitude of emotions in that one moment: shock and joy at his words, fear that this might not be real or that he might break her heart after this perfect moment, but what overwhelmed her was love, love for this man who had finally shown her what was in his heart.

She owed him the words, even though she thought her feelings were obvious by the way her cheeks burned and her eyes were tearing.

“Steven, I love you too.” She felt she was about to babble, but couldn’t stop herself. “It started when I was… maybe ever since I met you, I was already intrigued by you, but when you trusted me… when you trusted me in Sootopolis, I…” She shook her head at herself. “I think I was a goner then, Steven. I must sound silly, please don’t hold it against me-“

His eyes widened in surprise at her declaration before they softened. “May-“

“And I never told you because well, I was just a kid, and then you left only that letter and Beldum, so I thought that maybe you did know and maybe you just didn’t care about me that way-“

He had to correct her then, he thought. “I didn’t know, May. How could I? I thought maybe, after our match at Evergrande, but… Well, I saw you and your friend, the Professor…”

Her heart stopped. Had he, no, that couldn’t be, because this was Steven and he was everything a girl could want, but- No, she realized as she saw the dismay in his eyes, he was… had he been jealous? Of Brendan?

“I’m not proud of it,” he said. “I was, somewhat” he said. “But he was, you know, and I know that friends are important, and he’d been with you every step of the way. And after our mission together, the Sky Pillar…”

Oh, she thought. Had he…

“Wallace told me that you went with him to the Space Center together… no, I saw you two myself. I…”

He shook his head.

“I had already been readying myself to leave for my journey and I knew it would be soon, after seeing how capable you were, enough that you didn’t need me anymore, but when I saw you two together and heard what your parents thought of you-“

It would have hurt too much to stay, he thought to himself. But…

“Brendan’s… Brendan’s just a friend,” she said softly, looking embarrassed. “Um, our parents teased us together, but… I… well, I can’t help what I feel, Steven. I met him first and he did have a lot of experiences together and we were friends. We still are. I won't trade that for anything. but when I met you, I… I think my world changed irrevocably. I… I’m so happy…”

He smiled as he pulled her close. “I am too, May.”

“Really? And you won’t disappear again?” Her voice was shaky. “Because I think, if you really wanted to leave and I’d never see you again, I…” All the wonders he was to her ever since he walked into her life, she felt that if he walked away now-

He interrupted her growing dismay with a kiss, one that chased away her worries in its tenderness.

“I’m not going anywhere, May, not anymore. I promise.” He hugged her. “I’ve had the experiences I’ve needed to have. I want to come home, and now that…” He felt as awkward as a beginning trainer with his first Pokeball; he hoped Wallace wasn’t around listening, or Arceus forbid, his father. They would never let him live it down. “I want to stay with you.”

“Then stay,” she whispered, before closing her eyes and burying her head in his chest. Years of being judged for her gender and youth made this action unnatural, but with Steven she knew he wouldn’t call it weak. It was clear in the softness in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

“I will.” His grip on her tightened imperceptibly. “After all, all I could ever want is here.”

As a young boy on his Pokemon journey, he had wanted to train with his Pokemon, had wanted to see how far he could go. As a young man with the title of Champion, he had wanted to protect Hoenn while pursuing his interest in Mega Evolution and rare stones, while wishing for the freedom he had before. As a man traveling the world, he had soaked up every experience like a sponge, while wanting stability and… well, trying to forget the feelings he thought were unrequited. And now, knowing his feelings were returned, welcomed…

He felt like he could conquer the world. Not that he wanted to, but with May, well…

Ever since she was a beginning trainer, she’d made the impossible possible.

It would take a lifetime for him to unravel all the wonders that she was, and he was looking forward to it.


	10. Epilogue

_November 2019_

“Steven? Are you free?” May’s heart beat faster as she looked into his office at Devon Corp, hoping she wasn’t disturbing him.

“Of course, May.” His smile was gentle as he sorted his papers and walked over to her, gently tugging her inside his office before closing the door. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes,” she said softly. This was one of the hardest things she would have to do, but she needed to do it.

“I’m listening,” he said gently.

She took a deep breath. “My duties to the Elite Four are over; Wally is ready to go on without me.” Her smile was soft, thinking about her friend and how he’d battled his lifelong illness to rise above it and become Champion a few months ago. He was ready, there was no lie about that. She had talked to him and the Elite Four about this just a few days ago, and they had agreed. “I… I want to go to the different regions now; maybe Hoenn first, Serena promised to show me some of the caves there in between her taking me to the shops in Lumiose City… then maybe Johto…”

He had known this already; he had seen the ticket to Kalos on her bedside table when he had visited her yesterday, though he knew she didn’t intend him to see that. “Do you want me to come with you?” His voice was careful.

Her eyes widened – she imagined how it would feel to travel with Steven, to spend time with him away from the duties of a Champion and his duties as the next CEO of Devon Corp  and allowed herself a moment to indulge, before she shook her head. “You know you have to help your father now,” she reminded him. “You said yourself the reason you came back a year ago was to help him run Devon Corp since he was getting older and needed a fresh viewpoint on things, not to mention you needed to know what’s been going on...”

He smiled as he held her close. “Not my only reason,” he said gently, “you know why else.”

She blushed, much to his amusement. After two years together, May was still adorably shy around him at times. He was a lucky man, he thought, to still affect her like this after so long. He hoped that wouldn’t change.

“Well, but… No, not this time.” She paused, wondering if he was offended. “I mean, um, not like I don’t want to travel with you, Steven, don’t get me wrong, but-“

He smiled. “But?” She needed to say it, he knew, more for herself than for his understanding. He knew what she wanted to say anyway, for he had experienced it himself when he was Champion.

“I think this is something I have to do alone. I want to learn what you saw, traveling the world alone, finding new Pokemon and new Mega Stones, meeting more people and experiencing more that life has to offer. You told me that yourself, remember? When we were at Sootopolis?”

“I hope you will be able to travel this world and see its richness with your own eyes – and revel in its newness in your own heart.” [1]

Those words were for him as much as her, he remembered, back then. After a few years of becoming Champion and traveling to other regions as such, he had longed for freedom to do as he wished, to see what he couldn’t see with the duties of a Champion. He understood best what May wanted, what she needed to experience. She had taken up the mantle of Champion at such a young age, after all.

“I understand,” he said quietly. “Take your time, May, enjoy the world. It is there for you to learn everything from it, one day at a time. But, May…” He held her tightly. “When you’ve found everything you want to learn, everything you want to experience out there, come back to me.”

Her heart swelled at the tenderness in his eyes as he spoke those words to her.

“Of course I will,” she said softly, before she leaned up to kiss him. “I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Pokemon ORAS, at Sootopolis (post-capturing Groudon/Kyogre)

**Author's Note:**

> I love HoennChampionshipping and was glad to write this for you, Volleybird :) I hope you like it!


End file.
